


Specimens 1 & 2

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Observations of my specimens biped in nature.





	Specimens 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Wrote this for AmyCat because - I'll quote her:- "I think I'd rather you handed this loverly Wet!Daniel to Jack and then took *very* good notes to share with the Class" - So I did.  
Thanks to Julia for the Beta  
I can see a possible part 2 coming for this as well. This time from Jack and Daniel's view point.  


* * *

** Observation Notes: **

Specimen 1  
Appearance -  
Short light brown hair, amazingly large blue eyes.   
It seems to have an extremely lithe body.   
Long long legs, skin is almost a golden colour.  
I've never seen fingers this long on a bipedal subject before, very elegant. 

The specimen was covered in a fairly tight fitting material, which ripped easily when I removed it, but seemed to cause pain to the specimen. It has also proved to me that they are very vulnerable as while removing the material it received a rather concerning injury. The side of it's torso now has a large raised red area from my pincer. The subject has curled it's body around it's self for a while and made whimpering noises. When I tried to have a closer look at it, the whimpering changed to extreme agitation and volume increased into screaming. The Specimen tried to cover it's lower abdomen with it's hands like it was protecting itself. The specimen does not have an external skeletal structure. Which worries me greatly as I would not want it to suffer anymore than it has since I have removed the material covering it. It's soft skin like texture is dry so I have decided to put in in a very hydrated room which is ventilated enough to prevent mist forming. The Specimen is now extremely well hydrated, droplets of water are running down it's sleek surface. I have increased the temperature in the hydration room as the Specimen began to shiver and strange bumps appeared all over it's body and a funny clacking noise was coming out of it's mouth. But the Specimen does seem a bit miserable, which was quickly remedied when I introduced Specimen 2.

Specimen 2  
Appearance -  
Grey/silver hair. Intense dark brown eyes.  
Lean muscular body. Seems quite wiry.  
Has sustained a fair amount of injuries in the past, judging by the scars covering it's limbs and torso.

Specimen 2 was a lot easier to examine as it was extremely limp and pliable. I believe it must of been in a state of sleep of some kind. Possibly for self protection. I removed it's material like coverings and was able to do a more detailed exam. These creatures have an unusual scent to them, very unlike our species. This creature has more body hair on it than Specimen 1, it seems to spread down it's body getting darker as it goes. Both have very dark coarse hair in the area between their legs, which seem to make their unusual shaped appendages they have there stand out more. I think further examination of these appendages will be necessary. But that will have to be when I have more time. I am on quite a limited schedule.

I have managed to get skin samples of both Specimens. Specimen 1 protested greatly especially when I tried to touch the appendage on it's lower abdomen. From Specimen 2 I was able to extract some fluid which I have since examined and it is waste excrement. So I think I can conclude that this is what this appendage is for. When Specimen 2 started to stir in it's room, I initiated the transfer beam and sent it to the hydration room.

Specimen 1 broke into a run to Specimen 2 but didn't quite make it. Slipped and landed on wet spongy floor. (Side note: I am thankful that the sponge floor was put in, as these creatures seem quite delicate) Specimen 1 landed on it's back. It did make quite a bit of noise, which seemed to cause concern from Specimen 2 who immediately tried to comfort Specimen 1.

Specimen 2 is currently trying to comfort Specimen 1 by touching every part of it's body. Obviously making sure that it has received no injury and that it will be well. S2 is stroking S1 arms and face and is starting to press it's lips against S1’s. S1 is responding with a lot of whimpering noises. I am becoming concerned that the two creatures might pass out from lack of oxygen. They have parted and are exchanging glances, which is puzzling me. Maybe they can communicate telepathically? S2 appears to like touching S1. It keeps running it's hand up and down S1's face and then down it's neck and torso. It seemed concerned about the injury on S1's side and kept trying to touch it, much to the indignation of S1. The skin of the creatures, does seem to respond to hydration. I have observed that S2 digits seem to glide over S1 skin. I notice that S1's respiratory rate has increased as has it's heart rate. It's chemical levels are increasing alarmingly.

Side Note:- I believe I should of taken a bit more time observing the two specimens separately, as I have nothing to compare to with the actions of the species now. 

Specimen 2 keeps issuing a soft sound "Daniel" every so often, during which it still softly pets it's companion. S2 tried to lay it's body across S1's a couple of times. But I think the amount of hydration in the room has prevented it from it's objective though, as it kept slipping sideways off S1. Both creature's bodies are shiny and it makes their skin almost take on a glow. S2 is moving it's hands lower down S1's body and across it's smooth torso, and lower around it's abdomen. S1 is making moaning noises and I am hoping it is not in pain. Maybe S2 is trying to ease some discomfort?

S2 has now moved lower and has S1's waste appendage in it's grasp. (note: I believe this appendage is also part of the reproducing organs as it seems to have organs contained underneath the appendage, so could very well be for copulation - further study is indicated) S2 seems to be enjoying touching it and is moving it's fingers up and down the appendage. S2 is also running it's digits over the soft sack with said organs in it and I have noticed that the sack is tightening closer to the body. Of more concern is the waste/copulation appendage has started to swell. S1 is making very distressed sounds, it is moaning and gasping for breath.

S2 is moving it's digits up and down the appendage at an increased rate, causing more anguish for S1. It's appendage has swollen to an alarming size. It is now fully upright and has turned a very flushed colour. S1 is starting to groan in apparent pain. I think I will have to intervene as I do not want my subjects injured!  
I will switch to audio while I am in the room trying to separate the subjects.

Audio commentary: 

"Oh God! Yeah like that, Jack. Uh uh, yeah faster, Oh God I feel like I'm going to explode. Faster! Grip harder Oh God OH GOD!"

"That's it Daniel, come for me baby ...Shit! What the fuck is that!"

" Oh g.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"It looks like a giant ant! Daniel, are you.. Hey, get your claws of me! What are you doing?"

"Jack it's all right, I think it thought you were hurting me."

"Why the hell would you think that? Get the fuck off me!"

"No Jack!"

"Where did it go? It was right there."

"It can do that, it just suddenly disappears. Sort of how the Asgard disappear. Oh God it's back!"

"Hey! Let him go! Don't touch his penis! For crying out loud, a Ant pervert !"

"Jack!"

"Daniel! It's molesting you."

"Ow! It scratched me. No Jack!"

Return to notes:

While in the room I attempted to separate the subjects, but for fear of doing damage to S1 I had to move in carefully. During this time, he cried out in intense pain and then expelled an extremely thick white substance from it's swollen appendage, which is unlike the pale yellow liquid that it had been exuding before. This was when I took hold of S2 and pulled it away from S1. S2 attached itself to my pincer and started trying to chew on it! I shook it off gently and removed myself from the room. I returned to get a sample of the white substance and scraped that of it's appendage and abdomen. Specimen 2 took immediate offence and launched into another attack of my person, so I left the room again.

Specimen 1's appendage has returned to normal size and Specimen 2 is attempting to wash S1 with it's tongue.

I have decided that it would not be wise to subject these specimens to any further tests, as the swelling could be a sign of continuing problems.

Post Note

My tutor has graciously allowed me to be the one to return Specimen 1 back to it's home planet. I wasn't available at the time when Specimen 2 was returned. But my fellow students informed me that it was wildly agitated and the volume and intensity of the noise out of the creature increased. It had it's species attack my people with what seemed like weapons that stung, when small pieces of metal struck their shell.

Specimen 1 was accepted in a more subdued reception. No painful attacks occurred, and the creature was embraced warmly by it's species. Specimen 2 appeared and it issued the noise "Stick it up your ass!" which was followed by a gesture of the arm raised up and all digits folded down bar one.

We have decided not to interfere with this species anymore, as the agitation which is caused seems to be detrimental to their health.

Thus concludes my observation of this biped species.


End file.
